Il paraît que la distance rend plus fort
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Tu ne me manques plus.


OS écrit dans le cadre de la quatre-vingt neuvième nuit du FoF sur le thème d'une heure, Distance.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Il parait que la distance rend plus fort**_

Une cigarette dans le noir. Azure Ray qui grésille dans la radio. Une tasse de thé à moitié finie sur la table de chevet. Et rien à côté de moi. Ta place, vide.

 _I was afraid to be alone, but know I'm scared it's how I like to be._

Et je ne crois pas que tu me manques. Je crois – je ne suis pas sûre – que je suis bien.

Il y a les souvenirs, tout autour de moi. Je chantonne Rose Tattoo par-dessus la chanson. _I had these memories all around me, so I wouldn't be alone_. Ça jure atrocement, mais c'est pas grave. Il n'y a personne pour m'en vouloir que moi, et moi, j'ai décidé que je ne m'en voulais plus.

Pour tout ce que j'ai fait – pour tout ce que je n'ai pas fait – je me pardonne. C'est pas grave.

Je t'ai laissé filer. Tu es parti à l'aventure, comme toujours. Tu as téléphoné hier. J'ai laissé sonner. Tu comprends ? Je ne voulais pas t'entendre. La musique se poursuit. Ça me fait rire doucement.

 _And I think I'll want to be alone, so please understand that I don't answer the phone._

J'ai écouté la sonnerie avec attention, elle change un peu à chaque mesure, je n'avais Jamais remarqué – je t'ai toujours répondu avant. Avant, je voulais être là pour toi, même quand toi tu n'étais pas là pour moi. Même quand toi tu n'en avais plus rien à faire, tu n'y pensais plus – tu ne pouvais pas penser à moi en permanence, ça n'aurait servi à rien et puis tu ne pars pas pour te rappeler ici.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne me manques plus, Sora, est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne t'aime plus ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis bien, quand tu n'es pas là. Je savoure le bruit des vagues autrefois masqué par ta voix. J'apprécie d'avoir un oreiller frais quand les deux côtés du mien sont chauds, en été.

D'ailleurs, l'été est fini. Est-ce qu'il fait froid en Novembre, où tu es aussi ? Où tu es ? Est-ce que moi je te manque ? J'espère que non.

On est bien, non ? Avec un peu de distance sur nous, entre nous. Je ne crois pas que la distance se compte en kilomètres, ou même en jours.

Qu'est-ce que ça change, trois, ou trois cents, ou trois mille kilomètres ? C'est pas là. À trois ou trois cent mille kilomètres tu n'es pas là, et je vais bien.

Les premiers jours, j'ai pleuré.

Beaucoup. De manière régulière et incontrôlée. Illogique. Et puis j'ai décidé d'arrêter. Parce que je n'étais pas triste. Je pleurais, mécaniquement, parce que je savais que c'était ce que je faisais toujours quand tu partais.

Quand j'ai arrêté de pleurer, mes yeux se sont éclaircis et je n'avais pas mal au cœur. J'ai allumé une bougie, j'ai éteint les lumières et j'ai chanté. Je savais pas que je savais chanter. Je ne l'avais jamais fait, jamais vraiment. Je n'avais jamais eu, avant, assez d'espace. Maintenant que tu es à distance de mon corps, de mon cœur et de ma tête, je peux me rapprocher de moi.

Je ne me connaissais pas. C'est étonnant. Comment ai-je pu vivre vingt longues années avec moi-même sans me connaître ? C'est une jolie surprise, et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je m'aime bien.

Par exemple, je suis jolie. Tu me l'as déjà dit, mais je ne t'avais jamais cru. Je ne me voyais que dans tes yeux et j'y avais un teint bleuâtre maladif. J'aime fumer. Parce que c'est stupide, nocif. J'ai toujours laissé le danger aux autres. À toi. Tu faisais assez de bêtises pour nous deux, alors je me contentais d'être la partie sage de notre couple.

J'aime être une jeune imbécile, une irresponsable. J'aime aller en soirée et rentrer à l'aube. J'aime porter trop de maquillages et pas assez de tissus. Je suis plus proche de ce que je croyais mépriser que de ce à quoi je croyais aspirer. Pourtant, je m'aime.

On dit que la distance renforce l'amour, rend les retrouvailles plus fortes. C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pour toi, je ne sais pas si je t'aimerai plus quand tu rentreras ou ce genre de choses, mais après avoir vécu si loin de moi si longtemps je me redécouvre et c'est _bon_.

Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimeras ? Tu aimais celle que j'avais l'air d'être, et tu l'aimes encore – tu ne le sais pas, mais tu ne m'as jamais rencontrée, Sora. Dans le noir, j'allume une bougie. Je chante et je danse une parodie de valse en solitaire. Et je fume. Et je suis bien. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais été aussi bien.

J'ai hâte que tu reviennes, parfois, pour te montrer qui je suis. Pour voir si tu m'aimes. J'espère que je ne disparaîtrai pas quand je te verrai. Ça m'angoisse quand j'y pense trop. Mais je ne pense pas beaucoup. Je profite. Je suis jeune, j'ai été vieille toute ma vie, alors maintenant qu'on me laisse être jeune. Je me suis fait tatouer une libellule sur le haut du décolleté. Et une bague en entrelacs sur l'annulaire droit, et une bague avec des épines sur l'annulaire gauche. Je me suis mariée. Avec moi. Avec ma main droite et tu sais ? Parfois elle me fait jouir plus fort que toi.

Je ne m'étais jamais masturbée, avant. On avait toujours été ensemble, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, et quand tu n'étais pas là, je n'avais pas envie. Comme je ne sais pas ce que tu vas penser de moi, j'ai décidé de ne pas coucher avec d'autres garçons – ou d'autres filles, j'aimerais bien essayer avec une fille, tu sais ? – mais j'ai eu envie quand même. Et c'est tellement _agréable_. C'est incroyable que je sois restée ignorante à ce point toute ma vie.

Maintenant que je m'aime, je me sens prête à t'aimer mieux. À t'aimer malgré la distance, parce que ça n'est pas toi mon monde, c'est moi, et je peux t'aimer en entier, avec les parties de moi que je découvre aujourd'hui.

Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, je peux dire ça et ça n'est plus un mensonge. Je ne resterai plus à pleurer au téléphone des heures juste pour t'entendre dire encore et encore que tu m'aimes, je ne veillerai plus des nuits entières en me demandant où tu es, avec qui, et si tu y es mieux qu'avec moi.

J'ai hâte que tu reviennes pour que tu puisses repartir et ne pas me manquer à nouveau.

.

.

Je ne sais que penser … Je crois que je suis plutôt contente, de manière générale. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
